Solar Fall
The Solar Fall event is an War Mode event which happens when certain criteria are met, or a player uses a Eclipsed Solar Tablet during the day in War Mode. When it happens, a message saying "Creatures are invading from the sun... will appear, and the event will start. During the event, it will be day the whole time, and clocks will show "?". However, it will be slightly darker, and the screen is tinted orange. The background will be similar to the Solar Pillar, but only with a huge sun halfway in the mountains. It has 17 waves, plus 2 boss waves. During the day, no other event can occur. Criteria for natural occurrence * The previous day is an naturally occurring solar eclipse(that is, not summoned with Solar Tablet) * The player has not died in that day (night doesn't count). * No events have happened the previous night(no bosses, etc.) * There isn't a Eclipsed Solar Tablet in the player's inventory. * The world is in war mode Note that it will always happen on the first time that it is met, 50% on the second time, 33.33% on the third time(assuming last time is success), 25% on 4th time and so on. Monsters * Solar Zombie (1 kill point) * Sun Archer (2 kill points) * Solar Worm (5 kill points) * Sun Mage (10 kill points) * Solar Summoner (20 kill points) * Solar Dragon (miniboss) (150 kill points) * Enhanced Solar-Pillar Monsters (all 50 kill points except for Crawltipede, 100 kill points) * Solartic Cultist (boss) * Destroyer of Suns (boss) * The Falling Sun (final boss) Waves Numbers in parenthesis is the number of kill points to achieve this wave. They are reset after each wave. * Wave 1: Solar Zombie * Wave 2(50): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer * Wave 3(100): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm * Wave 4(150): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage * Wave 5(200): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner * Wave 6(250): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakanian * Wave 7(300): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakanian, Drakonmire * Wave 8(350): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede * Wave 9(400): Solar Zombie, Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * Wave 10(450): Sun Archer, Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * Wave 11(500): '''Solar Worm, Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * '''Wave 12(550): Sun Mage, Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * Wave 13(600): Solar Summoner, Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * Wave 14(650): Corite, Selenian, Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * Wave 15(700): Drakonmire Rider, Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * BOSS WAVE(100 kills): Solartic Cultist * Wave 16(boss defeated): Crawltipede, Solar Dragon * BOSS WAVE(100 kills): Destroyer of Suns * Wave 17(boss defeated): Solar Dragon * FINAL BOSS WAVE(50 KILLS): The Falling Sun Monster Information * Solar Zombie: Quite Easy. They behave as normal zombies, only with higher jump height. * Sun Archer: They have the same AI as skeleton archers, so they aren't too hard to deal with. * Solar Worm: Mini Crawltipedes. They have only 2000 HP, but they could shoot fireballs. However, they don't deal much contact damage. * Sun Mage: They are pretty annoying. They teleport like the Lunatic Cultist(that is, being able to hover midair), and they fire massive fireballs at the player(twice the size of a solar fragment projectile). They do not follow the Caster AI, as they chase the player while firing. * Solar Summoner: Same AI as the sun mage. However, they cycle between firing killable small fireballs that deal massive damage, and summoning Solar Elementals. All Solar Pillar monsters are boosted: * Corites now are able to summon fast fireballs (in addition to their charging attack) * Selenians now reflect all ranged and magic projectiles (however, no new melee projectiles are introduced.) * Drakanians now throw their spears (they don't stick like the Daybreak) * Crawltipedes attack grounded players (as well as aired ones) * Drakonmires now charge at the player repeatedly as well (their fireball attack lowers in frequency) * Their health are all tripled, and damage are doubled, and defence are 1.5 times higher. ** Except crawltipedes, whose damage is halved. They all have a 10% chance to inflict the SolarFlame debuff. Loot From all monsters: * Solar Fragments(1/6) * Soul of SolarLight(1/10) Bosses: * Solar Manipulator (from Solartic Cultist) * Solarite Bars (Destroyer of Suns and The Falling Sun) * Random amounts of Solar Fragments and Souls of SolarLight and Souls of Fright * Drops from The Falling Sun on it's page. Aftermath After it is completed, Solar Life Crystals could spawn underground near the underworld. Consuming one adds 20 HP to max, allowing a total max health to 1000. However, it is very rare.Category:Events Category:War Mode Events Category:War Mode